Red (Lucky Palms Magic Character)
Not to be confused with Red. "Just because I have the capacity for good doesn't mean i'd choose it. The world just doesn't work that way!" -Red '''Red '''is a main character in Lucky Palms Magic. She is portrayed by Justine Tellerman. Season 8 Anna-Maria travels back in time in a sense and is reminded of all of the dark deeds she has done in her past. This comes back to haunt her in Season 9. Season 9 Season 9A Overwhelmed with guilt, Anna-Maria casts a spell to rid herself of the darkness within her. This creates a whole new person, Red. Red looks exactly like Anna-Maria but is pure evil. Unlike Anna-Maria, Red has no capacity or potential for good, or so she seems. Season 9B Red is now pregnant with Darren's baby. Anna-Maria knows she cannot kill Red because an innocent child would also have to die. Anna-Maria plans to speed up Red's pregnancy and kill her after the baby is born. Then she would raise the baby since she is technically also it's mother. However Red learns of this plan and hides. However Anna-Maria finds Red and speeds up her pregnancy to full-term. Red asks Anna-Maria if this was really a heroic move. Red admits that she'll never be the "goody two shoes" she should be but that she would never leave a baby motherless. Anna-Maria tells her the baby won't be motherless. Fearing Anna-Maria is about to kill her she closes her eyes as Anna-Maria throws a ball of magic at her. Red, to her surprise, is still pregnant and alive. Anna-Maria gave Red light magic granting her the ability to choose to be good or evil. Before Red can speak her water breaks and Anna-Maria rushes her to the hospital. Red delivers a baby boy named Alex. After birth,Red still chooses evil to Anna-Maria's shock. Red tells Anna they are no longer the same person to which she agrees. "But now it's time for us two to become one again" Anna-Maria says as she magically reabsorbs Red. Red haunts Anna-Maria's nightmares causing Red to be in control of Red's body when Anna-Maria sleeps. Red casts a spell to shed herself from Anna-Maria once more. However she is stripped of her magic. The reason is later revealed to be that Anna-Maria put a spell on Red to become mortal if she ever escaped Anna-Maria's body again. In order to protect her future Red uses bervaine to weaken a vampire, Mariah, and forces her to turn her. In the Season 9 finale, Red bites Jasleesha turning her into a vampire-imaginary friend hybrid. Anna-Maria defeats Red by turning her into a cursed toad. Season 10 In order to break the toad curse Red must recieve true love's kiss. She finds this with Donnovon Steel, a werewolf. Red regains her vampire status and moves in with Donnovon. Later, her father curses her. As part of Anna-Maria, Red's life ended the night Anna's did. Donnovon was able to find a witch to transfer the baby in her womb into hers. The spell was successful and Red's baby survived.Category:Lucky Palms Magic Characters Category:Lucky Palms Magic Season 9 Characters Category:Antagonists